The Secrets We Kept
by Princess Sei
Summary: Sei Toue was an interesting person to watch, but he, as the years passed, became more and more like an inert being. But don't worry, Sei. Alpha and I will always keep all of your secrets. Rated M for sexual contents. Alpha x Sei x Alpha 2.


_\- The Secrets We Kept -_

Sei Toue was an interesting person to watch, but he, as the years passed, became more and more like an inert being.

When Sei-san was a kid, his hair went as far down as his hips. Everyone was told to be careful with it, because it hurt… But of course we knew that before everyone else.

When Sei was older, his primary caretakers were a couple of young men known as Virus and Trip, because they had been successful human experiments of Master-Toue and had his eyes altered so Sei couldn't influence them with his sight, but we— who had been taking care of Sei ever since he was a baby— disagreed with the idea. Of course we couldn't voice our thoughts; we were mere servants after all.

However, since Virus and Trip were Yakuza, they had to recruit people to be part of Morphine, meaning someone else had to take care of Sei while they were off, so we were ordered to do so. More than seeing it as an order, we were very glad.

Because we loved to take care of Sei; Alpha and I.

When Sei was a toddler, it was very hard. Master wanted them to examine his body in order to gather information. We had to take Sei to the laboratories, and after a few times he recognized the halls and began to cry ahead of time. Any of us would lift him up and carry him in our arms in hopes he'd calm down, but when we did that for some reason he'd begin screaming.

He'd scream and cry so hard, any human being would get heartbroken, but of course these people never saw Sei as a child, they saw him as an object they created… just like they saw us.

The experiments had to be done with Sei under the effects of a sedative which had to be injected while we held Sei for them. Sei never blamed us for that, apparently. Somehow he knew we couldn't help him.

After he'd be fully awake, he'd cry for hours.

When Sei was around 5 he began to get educational classes like every child in the country, but he had his own personal teachers. Sei was very clever. Usually we'd read books for him, but at some point he said he wanted to read for us, so we would sit next to one another and listen as he read for us. He loved fantasy.

One day he read a story for us in which the princess looked like him, so he asked us if he was a princess, too. We said he did, because he lived in a Tower, and one day he'd be rescued by a prince. Of course we didn't mean the last part, but he seemed happy.

When he was 10, things began to change. Sei was no longer scared of the experiments or the needles. But he was slowly fading away. Sei would hide his emotions from everyone and would only speak if extremely necessary. We began to worry about him, but there was nothing we could do.

As he grew up, the tips of his hair would feel less and less pain… then it was less and less sensation. Sei never liked long hair, so as soon as he got the chance, he'd ask to get it trimmed even shorter.

When Sei was 15, he confessed to us he didn't like the humans around him. He told us we were the only ones he liked in the entire Tower. Alpha and I looked at each other wondering why, so he said we never treated him like an object.

Ever since that day, we were the only ones who ever got to see emotions from Sei, but we never told anyone about it, not even Master. Those were orders from Sei himself.

Sei was around 19 when Virus and Trip became his personal caretakers. Sei wasn't happy about the idea and we could tell, but again, it had to be kept a secret.

Whenever they left him alone for the first time, Sei told us he didn't like them. They seemed too fake, too odd, and overall too excited for something he couldn't quite tell what it was. We worried, but Sei said it would be fine, since he had known the two of them for longer anyway.

The more time he spent with them, the less like Sei he was acting as.

We were afraid they were changing him, but at some point we figured out Sei had simply lost hope and the ability to trust others. He probably opened up to them, and they told someone else. That's what we thought.

In the end, Sei liked machines better than humans.

One day in particular, Sei came to us talking about odd things. We thought they were odd because Sei would never talk about that kind of topics, so we became very interested.

He said he thought he'd never fall in love.

It made us unhappy.

He couldn't trust anyone around him, let alone have any particular feelings for them. He said Master had told him he wanted Sei to marry a fine woman, so he'd be picking one himself.

We didn't like the idea of an arranged wedding, having knowledge of how humans fell in love. But Sei didn't seem to be against the idea; either that or he just didn't have the will to disagree anymore.

He thought he'd be fine, because maybe… just maybe… his wife wouldn't treat him like a thing. We couldn't protest, either. We could only hope he was fine.

But he did something unexpected.

Sei began to cry.

After all these years, not even we had seen him crying.

We wondered if he cried when he was left alone, and we suddenly felt bad about it.

He apologized but we told him not to worry about it, we would always be here for him no matter what—

—But when he turned 20, things changed.

Sei began to act strange around us, he was treating us like he treated everyone else… he was being distant from us.

Alpha and I sat down wondering if we had done something wrong, we talked for hours and analyzed each other's' actions but we didn't find anything wrong… not at all.

We decided to confront him about it, but we were surprised at his answer.

He was tired.

When we asked for more details, he said he didn't have the will to live anymore.

You would have no idea how sad it made us, even if were man made machines.

He was told his heart was getting weaker and he wouldn't live for many years like every other person, but the doctors said it with a straight face. That same day he heard Master had successfully recreated his power to affect the mind with patterns of light, so he wasn't needed anymore. We understood right away.

He was being replaced.

Sei's face looked so blank; his eyes didn't have that particular shine to them. All of a sudden he was a living body with no personality whatsoever, _an inert being_.

Alpha stayed quiet, but I couldn't hold myself back and I asked Sei if there was something we could do to help him. Alpha only stared.

Sei leaned in, I thought he was going to say something to my ear, but instead he pressed his lips against mine.

I froze in place, and Alpha's eyes widened, but Sei didn't do anything to calm us down. He pulled away and said "You've already done too much for me."

I looked down. Alpha stayed quiet. We just didn't know what to do. _It sounded like an order to do nothing at all._

Sei looked Alpha's way and placed a hand on his shoulder. We both looked at him, and he pressed his lips against Alpha's lips, too. As if he didn't want to give us any different treatment. But we were confused, Sei had never requested for any treatment like this.

We wouldn't disagree if he did, after all, we were built to serve and satisfy any human's need. If he were to ask for anything, we'd obey. Simple.

But this time Sei didn't pull away. Was this another order? We both thought so, so Alpha kissed him back. Sei tilted his head and leaned in.

So this is what it was about.

Sei wanted physical affection.

It made sense.

He pulled away, looked down and apologized for acting like this. We both looked at him, clueless of what was going on.

Sei thought for a moment as he looked down, and asked the two of us for a favor.

We immediately nodded and asked "What can we help with?" At the same time, with the very same tone.

Sei looked at each one of us in the eyes for five seconds and we suddenly knew what to do. Sei had given us orders with his sight. Even if we were machines, he could Scrap us.

To us it wasn't any different if he gave us orders with his voice or with his eyes, we still obeyed.

But maybe Sei didn't feel comfortable voicing his request. Our little, innocent Princess Sei.

Since Alpha was just a few inches closer, he took the initiative. He pulled Sei a little closer and put his arms around his own shoulders. He held Sei's waist and said "Up we go." After this he lifted Sei, who climbed up on him and wrapped his legs around Alpha, like a little child. Alpha wrapped Sei's lower back for support and walked to Sei's bed. I followed him.

We never even thought of asking if he was sure he wanted this. We can't express doubts when it comes to orders.

Sei watched me as I walked, but at some point I broke eye contact with him to gather his pillows. I placed them closer to the center of the bed and once they were fixed, Alpha laid Sei down, comfortably. Alpha crawled up on the bed with him and I removed Sei's shoes.

None of us spoke a word for a while. Alpha and I were secretly wondering how to make this happen, but Sei didn't seem to notice. As soon as I took his shoes off, he sat up and kissed Alpha. I took advantage of that chance and sat right behind him.

I took his belts off, the ones he had on his neck. Alpha kissed him back and removed his gloves. We helped each other into removing his shirts and after it was done, we kissed both sides of his neck. He seemed very relaxed overall… or maybe he was too tired to really express anything.

I held Sei from behind, wrapping my arms around him and pulled him closer to me, leaning back. I continued kissing his neck but Alpha didn't, so Sei tilted his head to the other side to give me more room. Alpha on the other hand, removed Sei's belt and his half-skirt.

I thought Sei would have shown any sort of reaction by now, but I remembered Sei has been getting help to shower and bathe lately. Virus and Trip would do it every morning and every night. He was okay with other people seeing him undressed by now.

By the time we had him naked, we stopped doing everything we were and decided to strip.

After that I gently laid Sei down on my lap. He looked up at me with blank eyes. Alpha bent his knees and set them apart. I looked down at Sei and softly traced my fingers on the side of his face. He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling but soon his face's expression changed. He scowled and made a soft sound. When I realized something happened, I looked at Alpha. He had laid down between Sei's legs and was lightly sucking on Sei's cock by now.

Oh, so that's why Sei made a face. He was enjoying it. Even if he scowled, he actually liked it.

Alpha and I had never been asked to do any of this, so this was the first time we were seeing how a human reacted to it. We only had basic knowledge but watching Sei, the human we knew the most, we could learn quite fast. We immediately knew what to do and if he liked something or not.

Sei tilted his head to the side and made another soft sound, his eyes closed. I watched his face and continued caressing his face softly. At some point he held the hand that was touching his face.

I looked down at Alpha, who was busy having half of Sei's dick in his mouth. Sei was somewhat hard by now. He had wrapped his legs around Alpha's back. Suddenly I felt my hand being squeezed softly. Not that Sei didn't want to hurt me by squeezing it hard; he just didn't have the strength to do so.

His back arched a bit and he opened his eyes and looked up at me. His face was a bit flushed and his lips were a bit parted. He was breathing through his mouth and his breathing was a bit faster than normal, but nothing too dangerous.

He wanted to say something, so he pulled me closer to him.

"Y-your turn n-now." He managed to breathe out.

Alpha pulled away and gently removed Sei's legs from his back. He climbed up to where we were and sat down. I moved Sei to rest on Alpha's lap; Alpha wasn't hard at all, neither was I.

I moved myself to Alpha's previous position and laid down right where he was. Sei immediately locked me with his legs like he was wrapping Alpha before. I looked up at his face and could see his impatience, so I held him by the base and brought my face closer.

I put his tip in my mouth and gave it a gentle suck, making Sei bend a little. I leaned in even further and sucked in as far as Alpha was sucking before. I rubbed the tip against the walls of my cheek and caressed the skin with my teeth ever so lightly.

I closed my eyes to focus on what I was doing, but somehow I ended up hearing something aside from Sei's voice. When I opened my eyes to see what it was, Sei was stroking Alpha softly, and so Alpha let a sound escape his lips. He was beginning to get hard just by Sei's weak touches. Sei's free hand reached out to stroke my hair, as if asking me to continue what I was doing, so I did.

In the end I closed my eyes again. I sucked gently finding it hard to swallow my spit from time to time, since my mouth was full of Sei's full erection now. He was quite large.

I began toying around with his testicles, what made his moans a bit louder and his back arch. I found it entertaining, so I decided to use some of the spit that was dripping down on his shaft and play around with his entrance. I didn't push anything in, I only caressed it.

Sei's sweet sounds were more common than when Alpha was sucking on him before, and a bit more dry and loud, just a bit.

I almost choked when his hips began to twitch involuntarily, because he pushed in my mouth and his dick went too far down. I had to hold his hips to keep them from moving too much, but I didn't hold him down too strongly, afraid I'll hurt him, so he got away with rocking his hips.

He squeezed my back with his legs and let out a choked sound that was followed by some heavy breathing. I could feel his cock pulsing inside my mouth and before I realized, he came in my mouth. I quickly swallowed it to prevent it from dripping out but he came more and faster than what I could swallow, so some escaped my mouth in the end.

I pulled away when the grip on my back weakened. His legs went completely limp so he ended up spreading them wide apart. I wiped the cum from my lips away with the back of by hand. He released Alpha's dick because he didn't have the strength to do anything with it anymore.

Alpha and I changed positions once again. Instead of sitting down, I laid down next to Sei and began to kiss his neck softly. I closed my eyes and everything was silent for a moment, but Sei moaned once again and I felt him tilting his head to give me more room. I opened my eyes and looked down at Alpha as I licked Sei behind his ear, slowly.

Alpha had fully bent Sei's knees and his face was buried down on him. From what I could see, I could tell he was licking Sei's entrance.

"A-Alpha, what…" He tried to say something but was interrupted by another moan. He gave up on finishing his question afterwards.

It was fun to see our little, composed Sei like this. Vulnerable, unable to do anything and just sinking into the pleasure we were giving him. As machines that were made to satisfy humans, it was an achievement.

I continued licking him softly, all around the area. Alpha pulled away, letting Sei's knees relax a bit. Even if Sei just came, he was beginning to get hard again. I felt a little jealous because I wanted to be hard too. I wanted to know how it felt.

Alpha introduced one finger inside Sei, and that made him twist and released another moan. I held Sei's chin gently and turned his face to me, leaning in to kiss him softly. But the desperation Sei kissed me back with was far from soft, so I followed his lead.

When Alpha introduced the second finger in him, he pulled away, unable to kiss me anymore. He clung onto me and buried his face on my shoulders. He was laying on his side now.

"Does it hurt?" Asked Alpha a bit worried.

Sei shook his head furiously. "I can handle… It…" he spoke as he breathed heavily. He wanted Alpha to continue.

I placed butterfly kisses on his temple to soothe him, and they seemed to work. We eventually heard Sei moaning softly again, so he was beginning to enjoy the feeling of Alpha's fingers inside him.

Sei was moaning by my ear, and it was very sexy. My dick twitched. The more he moaned the better I felt.

"You're quite red." Alpha said.

When I heard this I realized he was speaking to me, since Sei's face was hidden. Sei quickly looked at me and giggled.

"Pervert." Sei teased me.

I looked into his eyes, which were looking at me with some lust to them. I was happy, they weren't blank like before.

"It's Alpha 2's turn." Said Sei, looking at Alpha.

I didn't understand what he meant by it, but Alpha seemed to know so he pulled his fingers out of Sei, causing him to moan again as he maintained eye contact with me.

Alpha sat down and did absolutely nothing. Sei breathed for air and when he had some strength he forced me to lay on my back. He moved from his spot and went down to my legs.

Oh, I see. He wanted me to get hard, and he wanted to do it himself. It was very arousing.

I was both excited and impatient because I wanted to know how it felt like, and soon I finally knew. Sei held my cock gently and sucked at the tip. It sent bombs of pleasure through my spine. It felt amazing. So this was what he was feeling when Alpha and I sucked at him.

I looked at Alpha and saw him stroking himself. He was getting himself harder.

Everything went black for a second and it was because I closed my eyes in pleasure, my back arching involuntarily.

Sei's lips felt too good on my dick. But it didn't last long. He pulled away and began stroking my shaft with his hand. It felt good, but his lips were even better… And his lips were now licking something else.

I blushed madly and my first moan slipped through my lips. Sei was licking around my entrance. Why was he licking there? It was embarrassing. Before I knew it, I was receiving the same treatment Sei had received. I had my dick and balls sucked and a couple of fingers spreading me apart. It was so good I couldn't stop moaning Sei's name over and over as I breathed for air.

But everything stopped all of a sudden.

My unsatisfied self looked at Sei, begging for more, but Sei looked at Alpha instead.

"I can't hold myself anymore." He said, making Alpha crawl to us.

What was going to happen now, and why did it feel like Alpha could understand Sei while I couldn't?

Oh, right. Whenever Alpha understood Sei it was because Sei looked at him. Sei had been Scrapping him all this time, and that's why I couldn't understand what Sei meant but Alpha could.

I felt a little left out but I trusted both Sei and Alpha. I knew they had a good reason to keep information from me so I shrugged it off.

I watched carefully. Sei already had my legs spread and knees bent, so there wasn't much he could do to fix me into a better position. Alpha positioned himself behind Sei and looked at me from over Sei's shoulder. Sei looked at him and then at me and I suddenly understood what was going to happen.

Sei held my hips and pulled me closer. He positioned his dick into my entrance and looked at me in the eyes before pushing in slowly. I breathed for air immediately. It hurt, and it hurt as hell. As I mentioned before, Sei was quite large all on his own. Two fingers couldn't compare to his size at all.

But I had something humans didn't. A built-in auto repair system and it started working right away. As soon as Sei was fully in, I didn't feel any pain anymore.

This guy was smarter than I thought he'd be.

"It's… Warm."

I looked at him and he leaned in. I wrapped my arms around his neck and helped him get closer to me. I wanted him to move, but he didn't move an inch inside me for some reason. He rested his head on my shoulder and I looked at Alpha. Alpha took hold of Sei's hip and pushed in softly. Sei twisted immediately and let out a pained sound.

I began to caress his back with my fingers to try to ease the pain, but I knew that wouldn't do much. Alpha continued what he was doing being extra carefully.

I could feel Sei's heavy breathing against my skin and I felt bad that we were putting him through so much pain, but it was his decision in the end, right?

By the time Alpha was fully in Sei as well, Sei lifted his head and some of his body weight from me.

"It's in." He confirmed.

Sei pulled another pained face as Alpha pulled out slowly. He was trying to get Sei used to the feeling. I wanted to do my part so I squeezed my inner walls around Sei's dick, and he moaned.

He realized he'd feel better if he had some stimulation so he began to push in and out of me. I let a few soft moans escape. The whole situation made Sei's pained expression turn into a pleasured one, so I knew Sei was finally beginning to enjoy what Alpha was doing to him. I looked at Alpha and nodded to let him know.

Alpha pushed Sei's back down softly, Sei understood the message and fully laid over me. Sei and I were looking at each other right in the eyes. Alpha began to rock his hips back and forth as he held Sei's hips tight. Sei's own hips moved with Alpha's pace and that's how he began to push in and out of me.

I began moaning at the marvelous feeling. Not only I liked how Sei penetrated me, but his abdomen's skin caressed my own dick with a good amount of friction. It was great.

But Sei moaned louder than me. He was the human after all, and he was both being my top and Alpha's bottom. Out of the three of us, he felt it the most.

Their pace and Sei's loudness drove me crazy and I lost myself before I knew it.

Our little, innocent Princess Sei…

This was a whole new side of him nobody had ever seen before.

Another loud moan escaped his lips and was followed by a heavy pant.

Was this some kind of fantasy he's been having for a little while now? It was quite a dirty one. No wonder he wanted no other human involved. Knowing Sei, he'd be scared of what people would think if they knew he wanted to do this.

Sei buried his face on my shoulder once again and held me tight. I don't think he was noticing how loud he was moaning. I looked over at Alpha who had his eyes closed and his head tilted back. He was sinking in the pleasure just as much as the two of us were.

We were a wave of sweat, pleasure and loud moaning. Sei even let out some dirty words. I didn't know about the two of them but every time Sei managed to say a word, I got butterflies in my stomach. All these years I never felt something like this before. I didn't even know that was something I was programmed to feel.

"Sei—" I began to mutter into his ear.

He was twisting and panting uncontrollably. Moaning in my ear.

I couldn't see myself but I could tell from the blush on Alpha's face, that I too, could put any red apple to shame.

If we had been programmed to satisfy human beings, why could we feel so much pleasure ourselves? That was… just a little gift for us, I suppose.

The roughness we were having sex with was so intense I could feel myself coming closer to the edge, but I pushed it back because Sei came earlier, and he was probably going to last longer than before.

He suddenly squeezed me even tighter and tried to say something, but all I could hear were a couple of "Aaah—!"

Alpha leaned closer to him and began to rock his hips even harder. I liked how Alpha's movement got to me as well. The weight of the two of them over me made things even sweeter for me, since I had more friction than ever thanks to Sei's abdomen.

Sei let out a choked moan when Alpha decided to try something new. Instead of rocking his hips back and forth, he began to mover in a circular motion inside of Sei. That way he made sure he could touch the spot where it felt better for Sei with every turn.

Sei began to do the same for me and it was great. I closed my eyes and tilted my head to the back. He began to lick my neck but it didn't last long. He had to stop to continue moaning.

I felt something pouring down over my skin. Was Sei… drooling? That was the only explanation. It didn't bother me at all. I was too busy moaning his name out to really care.

In the end they both went back to the back-and-forth movement and the exact same time and the three of us held onto each other tightly. I wrapped my legs around the two of them to bring them closer and we all reached our climax together.

I can't describe the sounds that escaped from my lips and the ones I heard coming from the other two, but I know they were the most wonderful things I heard.

I felt something wet and warm pooling inside me; that must have been Sei's cum. I could also feel the very same thing wetting my and Sei's abdomens. We all came at the same time.

Soon we were just laying over one another without moving, except for our heavy breathing. We stayed like that for a while.

Alpha pulled out of Sei first, making him moan. Sei pulled out of me afterwards, making me grunt.

Sei was very flushed, and his breathing was quite heavy. I sat up because I noticed he looked a bit too tired, and then he fainted, falling face first to my chest.

I panicked and Alpha and I hurried to lay him down. Alpha checked on his pulse and it was normal, so we got to the conclusion that he was only exhausted.

It was understandable.

Alpha and I cleaned the place and got Sei into sleeping wear. We put our uniforms back on and laid down on each side of Sei.

We wanted to leave, but we talked and figured Sei would rather wake up with us next to him the next morning.

Right now, Sei was 23. His heart was too weak to do anything like this anymore. Alpha and I have been spending more time with Sei now that Virus and Trip seemed to be rather busy.

Alpha and I? We were both laying on the floor with our brains friend by Onii-san's song. I don't know how it came to this, but the last thing I remember feeling is hatred towards myself, because Alpha and I were leaving Sei alone. I could only imagine how heartbroken he will feel when he finds out we have been destroyed.

But don't worry, Sei. Alpha and I will always keep all of your secrets.

Nobody will ever know anything now, not a word.


End file.
